Donning shoes is generally considered an everyday task that can be completed with relative ease by most people. However, this activity can pose a serious challenge to persons affected by motion limitations associated with musculoskeletal problems. Often, dexterity problems and stability issues prevent persons with physical disabilities from independently donning and doffing their shoes without the assistance of another person.
An assistive device that holds a shoe in place allows a user to insert his or her foot inside a shoe and adjust the foot's placement to ease the difficulties outlined above. Such assistive devices have the capability to conform to the user's shoe size, as well as adapt to an ergonomically effective angle that is comfortable for the user. The device will be adaptable and allow for the placement of a shoe ranging from a child's size 2 to an adult's size 10.5 shoe or larger. The platform where the shoe is placed should aid the donning of most shoe types. However, there is no need to accommodate shoes that are not typically used by disabled people, such as stiletto heels or large working boots.
The Technology-related Assistance for Individuals with Disabilities Act of 1988 first defined assistive technology (AT) as: any item, piece of equipment, or product system, whether acquired commercially off the shelf, modified, or customized, that is used to increase, maintain, or improve functional capabilities of individuals with disabilities. AT service is directly assisting an individual with a disability in the selection, acquisition, or use of an assistive technology device (Public Law 100-407, 1994).
According to the National Multiple Sclerosis Society (2010), assistive devices are usually prescribed by a physiatrist, or by an occupational, physical, or speech/language pathologist, following referral by a physician. Basically, assistive devices enable people who are physically challenged in some way to engage in independent living using these self-aid devices for stability, to eat, bathe, do housework, and to dress without human assistance. Therefore, these devices compensate for functional limitations and improve daily living for persons with physical disabilities. An example is how some individuals who have trouble tying their shoes use hook and loop closures (Velcro™) instead of shoelaces.
The patent literature includes earlier devices intended to assist users with restrictive movements in putting on and taking off their shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,666 to Vitillo et al describes an ankle foot orthosis (AFO) and shoe donning device that includes an L-shaped AFO cradle with hinged pins for releasable and rotatable engagement to a docking base to stabilize and position the AFO for donning. The Vitillo reference also includes a shoe platform which engages with a docking base. The shoe platform has an inclined upper surface for connecting the docking base with the AFO cradle to stabilize the shoe platform during donning of shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,692 to Ferraioli discloses another AFO donning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,631 to Holmes et al presents a shoelace tying device that allows users with limited hand/arm function to tie footwear with shoelaces. The shoelace tying device alleviates the need for specialized shoelaces or shoes with Velcro™.
A “Shu-Ez” assistive device was designed by Christopher M. Gaines circa 2011, and one of the prototypes is illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1C. Assistive device 1 has a horizontal base and an inclined surface 2, which has a heel support 3 and a toe support 4. Toe support 4 is movable by sliding on tracks 5 and has downwardly facing studs 6. that ride within tracks 5. Toe support 4 slides up and down inclined surface 2 to allow various sizes of shoes to be placed and supported on inclined surface 2. Threaded fastener 7 is provided to lock toe support 4 in place, once assistive device 1 is adjusted.
There remains a need to update the prior art devices to provide improved assistance to users with impaired mobility.